


Drive Like an Ace

by fiery_robin (lostgirlwonder)



Series: Road of Life [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirlwonder/pseuds/fiery_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo meets his behind the wheel crush at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Like an Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a snippet of the Beach Boy’s _Fun Fun Fun_. So this is a sequel to my story “Hold the Wheel and Drive”. I just wasn’t satisfied with the ending to it. I don’t think you really need to have read the other to understand this one other then it explains how Duo and Heero meet. This story also blobbed and took the stuff needed for the LOVEandWar Fanlisting Contest (now defunct) while I was still tinkering with the thought of a sequel.  >_

I shuffled across the sand feeling my knapsack swing and bang against my back from where it hung over my shoulder. My brightly colored beach towel fluttered around me in the salty ocean breeze in an absurd mockery of a super hero cape. Tilting my head up a little, I shaded my eyes and stared out over the sand. Even with the sunglasses wedged on my nose, it was still ridiculously bright and sunny. I could already feel my scalp and body baking. Terrific, today was going to be a scorcher.

Today was one of the first days since Heero and I had become friends that we weren’t attached at the hip. I felt a little sad that he had to work. Of course, I don’t think I even knew where he worked. It just hadn’t come up. We were still chatting about family, friends, and interests. I think by the next meeting we would be ready to discuss work and ideal careers in the future. College would be another topic soon too. We were both going to be seniors come fall, at the same high school oddly enough. My only defense for having never seen him before is that our class is over six hundred people.

 

I passed under the guard station at my favorite spot on the beach. Stepping from the shade as I spied an open spot, I smartly cracked my towel and set it on the warm sand. My knapsack dropped next to it and I bent to retrieve my sun block. I was pale and I really had no desire to tan or burn so I used spf 50. Ok so my mom and I wanted to make sure that it was really in everywhere, therefore I used that kids color block stuff. Mine’s blue. It’s kinda fun. I remembered suddenly that I needed to do my back so I walked back to the guard shack, I knew the guards there after all. As I walked up the elevated plank I heard my name, “Duo?!”

My head shot up and I gaped making noises like, “Buh!?” and squeaky half started words, as I saw Heero standing on the shack’s roofed porch. He was shoving his dark sunglasses back off his face, revealing his baby blues and his mouth hung open in shock too. I blinked as my gaze quickly took him in. If I hadn’t been so shocked, I would have been drooling. Heero was standing shirtless in bright red trunks with the little medic cross stamped on the hem of the left leg. He was barefoot, displaying a white band where he normally wore flip flop sandals.

I swallowed and finally found my melted brain. Putting the sludge goop back together in some semblance of my mind I asked, “What are you doing here, Heero?” Not the brightest thing, since yeah, he was wearing lifeguard trunks but I had never seen him on the beach before.

He licked his lips and scratched his nose, “I traded shifts with another guard. He wanted to work yesterday because his sister was getting married or something today. I normally work down near Cedar Point.” His fingers fluttered in a vague gesture.

Ah ha! That explained it. His normal spot was close to two miles down the beach from here. I shot him a grin, “Hey I can hang out with you today then!”

He chuckled, “Sure. But I still have to do my job.”

That was when I suddenly recalled the lotion bottle in my hand. I held it up, arching an eyebrow. He gently took it, making a twirling motion with his fingers and snapped the bottle open. I pulled my braid over my shoulder and bit my lip as his warm hand smoothed the cold lotion to my shoulder blades, nape, and spine.

I turned back when I heard the cap snap close. Heero had a disgusted look on his face as he gazed at his blue covered greasy hand. I snickered at him, “You could just put it on yourself you know.”

His narrowed eyes at me, a smirk lighting his mouth and I felt my stomach drop. His hand shot forward and he smeared the excess lotion sideways across my chest. As I made discontent noises and grumbled about sadistic lifeguards, Heero’s shoulders shook as he laughed to him self. He slid the sunglasses back over his eyes and picked up his binoculars. I blew a raspberry at the side of his head as he held the binoculars up and gazed at the open water through them.

Trying to gather my dignity I rubbed the lotion in on my chest and returned to my towel to read my wonderful book. I really wanted to know what happened to the wizard and if he recovered the mystical gem he needed or if it was lost to the dark forces that were pursuing him. I called a see you later to Heero and left him at his post.

I settled myself down in the sun baked sand on my stomach. Ah! This was the life! No school or worries. Just me, a good book, some tunes, and the beach.

 

I’m not sure how much time passed when I felt a shadow fall over me. I was in the middle of a dragon battle when a toe nudged me in the side. Looking up though my shades I saw Heero standing over me, his hand crossed over his chest and an eyebrow arched. My lips spread in a wide grin, “Yes?”

“I’m off tomorrow. Do you want to hang out on the boardwalk?”

I pretended to think long and hard. I couldn’t seem too eager could I now? Besides, there were more wizard-dragon duels in my future. “Sure. What time?”

He flashed a smile, “Tenish? That way we can get lunch too.”

I was nodding even as my head bowed over my book. He nudged me again, “Don’t forget quarters for the arcade.” I waved a hand dismissively at him. There was a snort in reply followed by some muttering in a language I didn’t understand. But I was too involved in the spell casting to really wonder about what was happening in reality.

 

I was grinning like a maniac as I spotted Heero’s tousled hair in the distance. It was almost ten o’clock and I was bubbling inside with excitement and happiness looking forward to my day. Hoping to surprise him, I shot forward and slung an arm around the back of his neck. He was surprised alright, enough so that I was able to bend him slightly and ruffle his chocolate locks. My victory was short lived however as he squirmed away and readjusted his sunglasses. No that was not simply an excuse to touch him, I don’t know what you are talking about. I am now ignoring you.

“Shall we?” He asked giving a slight bow.

I cackled and nodded, “Lets!”

Strolling the boardwalk is always an amusement in itself. There were always so many different people at the beach; and with this being the middle of summer that number and oddity seemed to be constantly on the rise. Both Heero and I attracted fair shares of attention. But I knew mine was for the braid, Heero seemed clueless to it all. I had to manfully restrain myself from collapsing in laughter as he wondered about the groups of girls that kept pointing and giggling to one another. Ah the secret code of the female species. I shook my head and patted him on the shoulder before leading him toward the middle and closer to the pier’s end fair.

 

We entered the arcade. It was cool and dimmer inside, but that could be because of the blinding sunshine beaming down outside. Quite the disorienting feeling. I smirked as familiar strands of The Beach Boys’ Surfin’ USA crackled on. Only one person I knew would dare play The Beach Boys in the arcade and I bounded over to the counter as I recognized the blonde head ducking under. “Q-man! I didn’t know you were working today! I wouldn’t have brought any quarters.”

A voice rose from its place under the counter, “You actually brought money? Oh my god! Stop the presses and make an announcement, this day is to be a holiday! Duo Maxwell brought his money.”

I rolled my eyes. Honestly I wasn’t that bad. There was only that time, oh yeah and then twice last month, and oops again last week. Ok, so maybe I was. I kicked Heero lightly in the shin and snorted in indignation as he snickered beside me. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go ahead and make fun of Duo.”

“Aww, you know I still lo—” Quatre paused mid sentence and blinked at the tanned god beside me. I grinned as he looked at me and arched his eyebrow. His aquamarine gaze swung back to Heero, “Oh, hello! Who are you?”

“Heero Yuy.” He stuck out a hand.

I was laughing slumped against the counter as I heard Quatre introduce himself and start grilling Heero with questions. Every so often, he was shooting me excited and pleased looks.

Once he started to wiggle his eyebrows, I think Q had had enough of playing 20 questions with Heero. I dragged the lifeguard with me to one of the driving games where we proceeded to play game after game, trying to one up the other. I’ll admit, but very quietly, that I was somewhat distracted by Heero. But like this is news.  
He has amazing control! He was really good at this game, and I had to call on all my years and accumulated skills to play him. It was surprising he was so good, considering how different these games are from driving a real car.

I’m not sure how long we had been playing when my stomach started to rumble. I shoved the distraction away trying to concentrate seeing as Heero and I were neck and neck on the screen. I wasn’t going to loose this time. We had already decided this was the last one and that loser was buying shakes and fries. My hand shifted quickly trying to gain a speed advantage, but Heero pulled ahead of me in the last few feet. His car lit up both screens and he gleefully typed ‘Wing’ in beside his high score. Which I was disappointed to see had beaten mine. Blast!

The boy drives like an ace even off the road. I felt the urge to save face some other way, but that would have to wait. My stomach was calling for food, and if I waited to long, it liked to make loud embarrassing noises when I least expected.

Scowling at Heero’s smug look, and jerked a thumb to the exit. He followed me with out a word, but who needed to say anything when he wore that smirk. Blowing a raspberry at him as I skipped down the boardwalk was childish, but oddly satisfying.

Entering the cool and well lit shop, I gave a charming smile to the dark haired girl behind the counter. She eyed me warily, “What do you want, Duo?”

“Hilde,” I sighed dramatically. I leaned on the counter and refused to turn as the bell jingled above the door. Heero had arrived to witness my performance. “How can you ask me that? I only want to see and spend time with you.”

I heard a stereo of snorts. Pouting I blinked big eyes at her. She cracked a smile, “Ask, you know I can’t refuse you anything.”

Planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek and cheerfully announced, “I need a couple of shakes and a plate of fries!”

Hilde heaved a large sigh and waved me away. Heero had taken a booth and I slid in across from him as we waited. He was studying the menu, and flicked his gaze up a moment to catch mine. “Do you know everyone who works along here?”

Grinning I began to list off all the people I knew who worked or owned the various shops along the boardwalk. As I went though, he eyes got progressively wider and wider.

He shook his head, “Unbelievable. And all of them are this charmed? What do you do? Voodoo? Spell casting?”

“He smiles promising the world and blinks puppy eyes at us,” Hilde piped in as she set the shakes down. Wiping her hand on her towel hung from her waist she eyed Heero as he pulled the shake close and sucked on the straw.

She was giving me a look. You know the one that well meaning and curious friends give. The one that is asking who is this and what are they to you? Wrapping my own mouth around my straw I nursed my heaven of ice cream and syrup while waving her away.

She stuck her tongue out at me as she moved to another table.

Heero was playing with his straw, mixing the drink. “This is really good.”

“Course it is! Hilde makes the best. Thick and chocolaty, with out being too milky!”

He nodded smiling in to the drink. I kicked his shin lightly. He scowled at me, “What?”

“Why are you looking like that?” I was intrigued. He was smiling into a sludgy mess, why couldn’t he smile at me? And what was so freaking amazing anyway?

“I just can’t believe with you apparent notoriety and frequenting of the beach, we haven’t met before now.” He shrugged. "Besides, it’s quite amusing to watch you.”

Jerk. He was sweet, to the point of making me feel warm and gushy, then snarky. Puffing my bangs, “But I kept to my part of the beach and really only walked around when I wasn’t reading.” I didn’t really think it was that odd. If we hadn’t seen each other at school, I’m not sure how we would have noticed each other here. I didn’t really want to dwell on the then, I liked the now more. I flashed him a warm smile.

Hilde dropped the plate of fries between us before hurrying off to serve other customers. Heero and I chatted some more about books and movies as we munched the fries. He said something at one point about one of my favorite books and I chucked a fry at him. Laughing he threw one back and we kept going until Hilde stopped us with threat of paying and staying to help sweep. Settling down, we finished up and left quickly to avoid her wrath. As we left I realized that it was probably time to get home and said so to Heero.

“Yeah, it is cooling down.” He cast his gaze over the rolling surf. “Almost feels like a storm is coming in.” I nodded. I was starting to feel sad that the day was ending. “I guess I’ll see you around. I’m not sure when I’m off next, but maybe we can do something then?”

I smiled, “You bet! I’ll come visit you when I can, ok?”

“Yeah, that’d be great!” He grinned, blue eyes twinkling with mischief as his hand shot forward and mussed my bangs. I gave an indignant squawk and he laughed as he walked away.

Grinning like a fool, I watched him till he was lost in the crowd before turning in the other direction where my bike was locked up. Tomorrow was going to be a good day to spend at the beach.

 

It was a few weeks later when Heero was off duty again. I had certainly kept my promise and had gone to the beach, most of the time trekking down the few miles to his section. On those occasions I had met a few of his fellow guards and friends. The cool ones, Trowa and Wufei, were both at our school and seniors too. I was looking forward to school more and more. Ack! Brain lapse. I wanted it to be summer forever!

But this was the first time in a while that we could hang out together. Is it sad that I found myself missing him while I dallied on the boardwalk? Sure we really didn’t talk all that much, but he was a comforting presences to have with me. I know that I was already in deep, but I wasn’t admitting that to myself quite yet. I was really looking forward to spending time exclusively with Heero.

 

“I hope it’s ok that I asked Trowa and Wufei to meet us here before their shift.” Heero was looking at me with a hopeful gaze. I melted on the inside. As if I could deny those baby blues anything.

Smiling brightly, “It’s cool man! We can go over to the arcade or something for a bit, you know let them be inside for a while.” It’d only be a short time before he was all mine. I resisted the goofy grin that wanted to over take my mouth.

Heero seemed to relax suddenly, as if tension had just deflated out of him. Oh ho! What an interesting concept! He’s worried about what I think of his friends? Hmmm. Grinning I poked his side and fended off his retaliations as we waited for Tro and Fei to arrive. I hadn’t called them that yet, but you know it would go some way to show that I liked them to Heero. I bit my lip as his fingers danced along my ribs. Stifling my laughter I decided that I would need to make a conscious effort to call him Ro too.

I wiggled my fingers across the washboard stomach under his tee shirt, man didn’t even flinch. Was the guy not ticklish? “Ro! Where is your damn ticklish spot?” I tried his underarms, but he neatly sidestepped and trapped my wrists in one hand, the other sliding over my own ticklish stomach. I can’t help it that I’m really sensitive to touch!

He snorted, “Like I’m going to tell you,” and shift his hand to continue his assault on my ticklish ribs. Damnit! My spots were so obvious and easy to find. I writhed and convulsed trying to get away. “Besides, Maxwell, you started it. Therefore you should have been prepared for the consequences.” I had to close my eyes as they brimmed over with tears of laughter. Heero’s fingers seemed to have sensors for my tickle spots and I ended up collapsed on the boardwalk as he didn’t let up.

“Do you yield?” He fingers paused. I was panting and tears were still dripping down my neck. With a deep breath I nodded. His hands slide up and he grasped me under my arms to help me stand. Whoa! I had never had anyone pick me up like that before. My shock won over the tickle sensation I suddenly felt, that is how startled I was! To hide my surprise I gave him a blinding smile. His eyes narrowed at me warily. Yeah, think on that you gorgeous devil! I could see the cogs in his head spinning and whirling trying to decipher that look.

“Yuy! What the hell are you doing to that innocent—never mind it’s Maxwell,” a stern voice interrupted.

I turned with a maniacal grin. “Fei!” I flew at the Chinese youth coming toward us. He was wearing the life guard trucks without a shirt. Trowa stood next to him shaking his head in amusement. He had a tank top on over his shorts. Looked like they were both very ready for work.

I fluttered my fingers in a hello wave at Trowa. He nodded back before moving to stand with Heero and watch Fei attempt to detangle my limbs from around him. I only do the clingy act to piss him off. It’s really funny! Besides, I know he secretly enjoys the teasing. The guy can break boards with his fists; I don’t think breaking Duo Maxwell’s bones would be a problem. Or maybe Heero threatened him. Hmmm, I like that way better!

Once I relinquished my hold on Wufei, we made our way toward the arcade. I was hoping that Quatre was working, I hadn’t brought any quarters this time. Duo Maxwell stays true to form! Muahahaha! I, of course, was doing it on purpose.

Entering the dim cool arcade, I sauntered over to the fighting game section I spied the blonde in. He seemed to be thoroughly trouncing the tall blonde girl beside him. I grinned over my shoulder at Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, “He’s totally kick ass at the fighting games.” The blonde girl sighed heavily as the machine declared Quatre the winner. Conceding defeat she left Quatre at the game and moved toward the shooting simulation games.

“Quatre, Quatre, Quatre,” I moved up next to him, slinging an arm across his shoulders.

He looked sideways at me, “You’ll have to beat me for them.” Ah, he knows me so well.

“Gladly,” I took my position next to him and watched my chosen fighter bow to his. I noticed that the three lifeguards had crowded around to watch the match. Heero was standing next to me, and I had to resist taking deep breaths to breathe him in. That would be a major distraction that could lose me all my to-be-won quarters.

As Quatre and I hopped about and jabbed buttons, I realized I was having an easier time of winning. I mean, I normally won against Quatre. For all his skill, I was the better player. It drove him crazy. What can I say? I have magic fingers when it comes to the combination attacks.

He snorted at me as the KO sign scrolled across the screen. He shoved some quarters at me, muttering about getting me next time. I blew him a kiss as he made his way back to the counter, “In your dreams, Winner.” I didn’t miss the curious look from Trowa. He moved to follow Quatre and seemed to engage the blonde in an animated conversation. I turned to Heero and Wufei, “You guys ready to rumble?”

Wufei moved to a pinball machine, while Heero stepped up beside me inserting a quarter. I grinned and turned to beat him into the ground. Surprisingly, he held his own. As we worked our way around the fighting games section we stayed on par with one another. Neither pulling ahead, but just staying even.

As I watched my fighter do a victory pose on our fourth game, Trowa and Wufei approached saying that they had to get going. After the two of them left, Heero and I played a few rounds of the various fighting games left before heading over down to the shakes place. Our streak of even matches had continued. We would need to rematch another time.

Hilde was going on lunch break, so she made us shakes and fries and sat with us. She and Heero started to debate the merit of various computer advances versus the other established technology. That was certainly entertaining, like more action packed tennis. I grinned into my shake; Heero was getting along with my friends. I felt content that we seemed to be meshing well, even if we were just friends too. But that prospect boded well! He hadn’t run screaming yet. Don’t laugh, its happened.

Once Hilde went back to work, we finished our shakes and decided to find a nice spot to sit on the beach. Heero was just starting to tell me the differences of swimming in a pool and in the ocean. It was really cool when he actually started to talk about something he cares about or is interested in. He gets worked up and his hands move about as he talks. God I loved watching him. He was interrupted mid sentence by a shriek of my name, followed closely by his.

A blonde streak was zooming down the boardwalk in our direction. Heero and I turned to be caught in a dive bombing hug by Quatre on the sand. I think the only reason we didn’t go down, as I normally do, is thanks to Heero’s amazing balance. Ha ha! I won this round Q-man! “I’m off work now! Can I hang out with you guy?” Quatre was almost bouncing with excitement. I cast a quick glance at Heero before nodding assent.

Trowa was making his way over from the guard tower, “I’m on a break. Wufei is watching the water.” He smirked and held up a blue and orange neon colored spongy foot ball. “Wanna play?”

Heero returned the smirk as Quatre and I beamed.

“Touch football, shirt versus skin. Heero and I are skins.” Trowa outlined.

I had to consciously remember that it was not polite to stare at the stripping boys. But really, can you blame me for wanting to ogle Heero as much as possible? He was pulling off his lose tank top leaving him in his bright blue trunks. Man, they really emphasized his eyes. Please excuse me while I drool for a moment.

Needless to say I was rather distracted as we played touch football. Heero was amazing. I had to remember and try very hard not to note and focus on the way his skin rippled over his flexing muscles. So, yeah, touch football…except it really amounted to playing keep away for a while. It was fun, even if it got rowdier then anticipated and we actually wrestled to the sand trying to get the ball away from one another.

Our game broke up as Trowa was called back to his shift. Man, did Wufei look ticked. I did not envy Trowa sitting the rest of the shift today. We started to throw the ball back and forth to see who could throw the hardest, then to see how quickly we could pass it in a circle, but even that ended rather soon. Quatre was frowning and muttering about helping his sisters make dinner. I winced as he moved away. He had five sisters; two older and three younger. The family was also encouraged to cook together. I had witnessed it once, and I have to say watching five girls and a guy in a kitchen is scary. Quatre was walking lightly and playing gopher to girls shouting and wielding sharp objects. I asked him later and all he said was “PMS.” I slammed my hands over my ears. Say no more.

I pelted Heero a last time, “There’s a good bit of daylight left, what should we do now Ro?”

He squeezed the ball tightly as he pondered. His head was cocked in contemplation, and I grinned at the sight he made. It really was like watching a cat sometimes. “Sand castle?”

I looked at him. While that would be fun, a whole day should be spent devoted and told him so. He shook his head with a smile and gave me that indulgent, ‘yeah, you’re right look.’

We ended up kind of drifting and walking in the surf. It was nice. Kicking the water and chatting back and forth. And the best part, no pesky friends to intervene and distract. I’m not sure how Heero felt on the subject, but I really liked just being with him. Or couldn’t you tell that?

I was in the middle of telling a story about Quatre, the field paint liner at school, and a crazy coach when I was suddenly shoved into the coming wave. As I picked myself up from the water I narrowed a look at him. He was watching me with a hand over his mouth and his shoulders shaking with laughter. Damn him for distracting me from my anger with his gorgeousness. I felt a mischievous streak rear in my head. Oh he was going down. “Something funny, Yuy?”

He shook his head, but kept laughing. I stood and sloshed water off as much as I could. Grinning I walked to him, scooped him up and tossed him into the coming wave a little further from shore. He came up sputtering. “This means war, Maxwell!” And so began our splash war. No one was safe. We waded around and caught many an unwary beachgoer in the cross fire. They all laughed it off before leaving us with a wide perimeter. I was just feeling a wave of victory as I sent a monsoon at him, when he dove under. Damn it!

He surfaced and I was just pulling my hands back to try again when Heero sent a tidal wave at me. I am very sad to report that I let out a rather high pitched girlish shriek. Shooting a glare at the gorgeous lifeguard horsing around with me. He snickered at me, holding his stomach as he bent forward trying to contain his laughter. When I shot a splash of the water at him and managed to hit myself too, he lost it. Cackling in delight he couldn’t stop as each time he caught sight of me doing my impression of a drowned rat. He snuffled and ended his laugh on a breathy sigh with that nervous expression people get when they realize that you aren’t amused but quite the contrary. I wish I had a mirror. I’ve always been told that I really can’t do a good glare, but I must be doing a fairly good one right now. I was intimidating Heero after all.

Heero stepped forward, the ocean water swirling around his legs and making his bright blue trunks stick to his defined thighs. He gently but firmly thumped my back asking if I was ok. I snorted and shoved him lightly. I was very startled to see him flailing his arms comically as he lost his balance. Damn, I didn’t think I had pushed him that hard.

He surfaced suddenly sputtering sea water and shaking his head violently. Chocolate bangs clumped in chunks as he sprayed water droplets everywhere. His blue eyes glittered at me dangerously, and I had the instinctive urge to put as much ocean between me and him. With a squeak I dove in the other direction trying to get to shore.

I got maybe two strokes before Heero picked me up by the waist and dropped me back in the water. This time I came up sputtering. Eyeing him I opened my mouth to call a truce when he suddenly lunged at me.

The force of his movements sent me under water and I was helpless to stop it. Then I felt heat pressed to my mouth, replacing the cool ocean water. It was an odd sensation; I felt Heero’s arms around my torso, almost cradling me. One of my hands was splayed across his ribs bracing me against him while my other hand floated in a curve around in neck. The heat moved slightly and I realized that Heero was kissing me.

I was only aware of his lips and the water. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly and allowed my arm to rest curled across his shoulders. My lungs were just beginning to burn slightly from my slowly exhaled breath when I felt Heero yank me to the surface with him. Our lips didn’t part like I thought they would. Instead I inhaled sharply through my nose, and felt Heero’s chest expand as he did the same. But our mouths remained mashed together. I didn’t even care as a few of the stray droplets from the stream running down my face shot a burning pathway though my airway. Heero’s lips had parted slightly as his tongue touched my lips before retreating. Grinning I opened my mouth to his and allowed my tongue to peek out shyly for a taste.

Unfortunately my lungs didn’t think they were getting enough oxygen and chose this moment to revolt. I suddenly shoved away from the kiss and bent over coughing violently. Heero was next to me in a heartbeat, his hand rubbing soothing circles along my soaked shirt covered back. When I finally recovered, I straightened and looked away shyly. Heero was the first boy I’d ever kissed. I’d had a girlfriend or two earlier in high school, but Heero was defiantly the first boy to catch my eye. I’m not really sure why I was suddenly so shy, just that we seemed to have taken a feet first leap into the unknown.

Cool fingers captured my chin and turned my eyes to meet his. I know I’ve said it before, but Heero has really exquisite eyes. They were most especially so when they focused on you like nothing else existed. His other head sifted through my bangs as he gave me a tiny smile. And in that moment I could think of nothing else beyond Heero and me.

I didn’t care that summer was coming to an end and school would be starting in a little over two weeks. It didn’t bother me that the first serious relationship that I was considering was with a guy I met for the first time two months previous. None of it mattered, because Heero made me feel content.

My mom was probably going to freak when I told her that I might me bisexual, if not gay and that Heero was my boyfriend. I didn’t hear her lecture on spontaneity and how unlike me it was. In that moment, the only thing that I could focus on was how Heero made me feel complete.

As his eyes moved over my face, I idly wonder if he was having a similar thought. But then I didn’t care, because I knew that we would work it all out together. With a sunny smile I leaned forward and pressed our mouth together, initiating a deep kiss. One that was full of wet exploring tongues and nipping teeth. I felt Heero’s moan before I heard it as his arms suddenly wound about me and pulled me closer. My own threaded around his neck. My fingers twitched and played with the wet hair at his nape. I felt a shiver vibrate along his spin.

Yep, I could worry about what everyone else would think later, all that matter right at this moment, was me and Heero. I was sure for the first time in my life, that someone completely understood me and we didn’t even have to say a word to one another. And that was a feeling worth keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Any life guard talk in this is my experience being a pool rat for several years, combined with what a lifeguard friend has related. And since I don’t really ever go to the beach (I know that sounds really crazy!) I improvised with some stuff off of Baywatch, real life observation and some artistic license. ^^* so I’m sorry if this is a bizarre depiction, but my defense is that the story is really about Heero and Duo.


End file.
